The Infection: Archangel
by J.H.R
Summary: The Human Race Have Committed an Unforgivable Crime: the Creation of the Living CPUs. The Scientists Now Agree to Undue Their Inhumane Act and Bring the CPUs Back Into Human. But Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right. They Forgot That. Zombies Invades Archangel!


_**Author: I am a fan of the 'Zombie Invasion' genre, so what the heck? Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Day of Infection: **One

Archangel's Laboratory

10:30 pm

"I think we did it!"

"All those grueling months of hard work..."

"Worry not, this is the one."

"Quick get me the needle.

_Humans make mistakes. One of them was the research of the 'Living CPU' that the Earth Alliance has used during the great war. The bloody war is over now, and all that is left is to recover from the massive damages. These scientists were the ones chosen for this specific job: reverse the effects of the Living CPU. Their job was simple, cure the surviving 'androids' and reverse them back to a normal human._

"Pass me the fluid."

"We only got one shot at this one."

"I am sure this is it."

_These brilliant scientists however; does not know the simplest rule of all: two wrongs don't make a right._

"Is the test subject ready?"

"Yes sir, ready for injection."

_The action that will follow next will bring the humanity to its end._

"Injection complete sir."

"Wait, why is his heart beating so fast?"

"If this keeps up, he's not going to survive!"

"Abort, Abort!"

"No! We spent too much time on this! We just need to give it more time!"

_The heart beat monitor reached zero._

"Damn it!"

"Another failure! I can't take this anymore! I am going to-"

_The test subject suddenly opened its eyes and attacked one of the scientists like an animal. Opening its mouth, it revealed a set of sharp teeth that resembled razor sharp daggers. It quickly bit the scientist's neck and ripped the flesh with inhuman force, spilling blood everywhere like fireworks. _

"AAHH!"

"What is it, Andrew? What is-"

"He's alive? The test subject is alive! How can this be?"

"The heart beat monitor is still zero, he should not be moving!"

"This, beast!"

"It just attacked one of us! Bring him down!"

"Bring him down, bring him down!"

"Fire the tranquilizer!"

_Reacting quickly, one of the scientists grabbed the tranquilizer gun from the table. Numerous needles were fired from the tranquilizer pistol connecting with the violent creature however; it had an absolute zero affect._

"It has no effect sir!"

"What is going on?"

"Look, Andrew! He's alive!"

_The scientist named Andrew got up from the ground. His fatal wound on his neck that he received from the creature should have killed him. It did not. He roared like a vicious animal threatening the scientists with its sharp teeth as well as his claws. Andrew was not the person that the scientists knew anymore._

"What have we done?"

"We created monsters."

"We must alert the others! Contact, Captain Ramius! Now, before it is too-"

**Day of Infection: **One

Archangel's Main Bridge

11:04 pm

"Captain," a pink haired communication operator alerted the captain. "We have an incoming message from the research laboratory."

"Thank you, Miss Clyne," the Captain thanked as she pressed the button for the communication system. "What is it Mr. Alexander?"

**Receiving Message:** Captain! You got to alert everyone! There are... monsters unleashed! For the safety of the entire ship, you must... OH MY GO(Signal Lost)

"Signal... lost ma'am." Lacus's breathing shivered in fear.

"What is going on?" One of the crew members questioned.

"Monsters? What the hell?" Another crew member shouted out.

"Is this a prank?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Captain you must-"

"Enough!" Captain shouted as she tried to control the ship from panicking. "We will get to the bottom of this. Send Athrun to the Research Lab for investigation."

"Yes ma'am." Lacus replied.

**Day of Infection: **One

Athrun

11:10 pm

"Damn it," A blue haired man rubbed his eyes as he got out of his room after he received the message. "I bet this is some kind of prank or something. Monsters? How old is everyone, 4?"

"Hey Athrun," A brown haired man stopped to greet him. "What are you up to this evening?"

"I have some task from the captain." Athrun sighed.

"What kind of task?"

"I have to go check a room for... something. I don't know for sure." Athrun scratched the back of his head. He was embarrassed to say, 'monsters'. "I am pretty sure it's nothing."

"Well," The brown haired man stood and thought for a while. "If you need any help, I will be at my room."

"Thanks, Kira." Athrun thanked his friend as he continued his way to the research laboratory. "Okay, if I can remember, the laboratory should be right... here." Athrun stopped in front a large metal door. All he knew about the research lab was that it was a giant room, locked from the inside all the time. This room was installed a few weeks ago, so it was new to everyone. Athrun gently knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

_Silence._

Athrun waited as he knocked once more.

_Silence._

Athrun sighed thinking that nobody was in there. Athrun decided to go back until he heard a strange noise coming from inside the laboratory. He tried to figure out what it was, a dog? A cat?

_Roar... Hiss... Hiss..._

Athrun tried to lower his breathing to hear more of the sound.

_**THUMP!**_ _Something has smacked the door with an incredible force._

"What the," Athrun leaped back as he got out his pistol (GLOCK) and pointed towards the door. "Get out now!"

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

"Who the hell is inside of this room?" Athrun thought as he kept his gun pointing the same direction. "Does the person want to get out?"

The thumping noise stopped. After a long moment of silence, Athrun decided to open the door and check what was inside. Athrun gently pointed the gun towards the lock of the door, because the room was always locked.

_**BANG! **After the fire, Athrun kicked the door which fell on the ground lifelessly._

"Show yourself!" Athrun shouted as he kept his guard. "Come out!"After a few seconds of silence, Athrun decided to take a look inside. What was the worse thing that can happen? A Monster? Athrun could only giggle to himself; how gullible everyone was. His giggles became louder and louder until he couldn't keep it to himself. He exploded with laughter. "Please like that will hap-" He froze. He stood like a statue. His heartbeat started to become rapid. His breathing became quick. And Athrun did not dared to speak a single syllable, for what was in front of him was a blood soaked, dead body with a creature devouring its flesh. Athrun could not think, he could not move, he could not even breathe. What is that creature?

**Athrun's Point of View**

I could not believe what I am seeing right now. And what is this stench? Disgusting, it's coming from the corpses on the floor. How many dead bodies are in here? Five... Six? Seven? And what is that thing on one of the corpse? Looks like a human? In fact, it looks like an average person! But he... it is eating the dead body's flesh. What is going on? What is...

_**End of Athrun's Point of View**_

All of a sudden, the creature that was devouring the flesh on top of the dead body opened it's jaws. Chunks of flesh fell out from its mouth as it stared at Athrun. The meat from the dead body was not fresh anymore. It wanted something fresh, and its victims' would not satisfy its cravings any longer.

Athrun's breathing quickened as he stared eye to eye with the creature. It really was... a human. "What are you doing?" Athrun took the courage to communicate with the unknown creature, but the only thing he received was silence. The creature's eyes studied Athrun's body. The creature's hunger for flesh fell in love. The Creature gave out a monstrous roar, and lunged towards Athrun with an incredible speed.

"Damn it!" Athrun cursed as he sprinted out of the room into the hallway. As he was running, he shot bullets from his GLOCK, into the creature's body but they had no affect. Athrun dropped the gun and ran even faster, running towards the first place that came to his mind. Kira's room.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted as he banged on the door.

"What is it Ath-" a reply came from the door but Athrun cut him off.

"I'll explain later! Just open this damn door now!"

**Day of Infection: **One

Kira & Athrun

11:34 pm

Kira opened the door, and the moment he did, Athrun barged in, and slammed the door behind him. "What's going on Athrun?" Kira asked as Athrun took giant gasps of air.

"Monster..." Athrun struggled to talk and that was the only word he could spit out.

Kira was confused. What was going on? "Monster? What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I was going to go check the laboratory?" Athrun explained. "I did, and something that looks like a normal human was eating... bodies... and then it came for me."

"Athrun," Kira sighed. "Your just stressed from this job. Captain Ramius was wrong about waking you up for this, I will go talk to her..." Kira was about to open the door when Athrun pushed him to the ground to prevent the monster from coming in.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kira yelled as he got up from the floor. "Athrun snap out of it! Holy-"

Athrun silenced Kira's mouth with his hand. "Kira, you and I were friends for a very long time. Friends are supposed to trust each other. Kira... Kira please, please trust me on this one."

"But Athrun, I-"

"Please."

**Day of Infection: **One

Archangel's Main Bridge

11:40 pm

"What is taking Athrun so long?" Captain Ramius questioned which started panic among the Bridge members.

"It's the monster!"

"Get the escape pods ready!"

"We have to get out of this ship!"

"We have to-"

"**Silence!"**

Everyone stopped and stared at the blond haired girl. "What is wrong with you all? There are no such things as monsters! Get a grip on reality people!"

"Cagalli?"

"What is it Lacus?"

"I think you should see this,"

Cagalli wondered what it was because Lacus's breathing was quicker than normal.

"What is that?"

"I don't know," Lacus replied. "Because we have no security cameras in the Laboratory for Secrecy reasons, I could not find what this... creature is... but what ever this is, it is in front of... Room 108"

"Kira's room?" Cagalli's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so."

"But what is this, that... creature... looks like a normal person. What's going on?" Cagalli questioned.

"I did some research while everyone else were panicking," Lacus explained with assistance from the computer. "The person is an Artificial CPU that was used during the Second War. Our Laboratory was tasked to find a way to turn them back into a normal person."

"Did something go wrong, and he turned mad?"

"I want you to see this," Lacus pressed a button on her keyboard, which made a footage of another security camera pop up. "When it was chasing Athrun, it was shot with 4 bullets to the head, both arms, and to the torso."

"And...?" Cagalli did not understand.

"If we look at the footage of the current time, the wounds are still here, but it is still alive."

Cagalli was in silence, still not understanding what Lacus was trying to tell her.

"A normal person would have died due to blood loss. But he is still alive, even when he was shot 4 times, not to mention the fact that two bullets hit the vital points of the torso and head."

"Does this mean that he is..."

"The only thing we can conclude here, is that it is not human." Captain Ramius cut her off, as she heard the whole thing from the sidelines. "Bullets can't bring him down, what can?"

"I don't know..." Lacus replied.

"Captain Ramius!" One of the Bridge member quickly shouted as he pointed towards the main screen monitor. "This footage is from the Camera not so far away from the Laboratory."

"The scientists, they are okay!"

"One, two three... all 7 of them! Thank goodness!"

Everyone cheered except for Lacus. "They are all soaked in blood, they carry fatal wounds, and some have missing limbs," Lacus thought as she compared this situation with the old footage she just saw. "I think this is the same case with the Living CPU... oh no..."

"Captain Ramius! We got to warn the ship!"

"What is wrong, Lacus?"

"The scientists, they are not-"

**SLAM! SLAM! **_Someone or Something was smacking the bridge's main door._

"Oh it's the scientists!" Cagalli shouted.

"I'll open the door!" One of the crew members ran and opened the main door for the scientists.

"Stop!" Lacus cried, but she was too late.


End file.
